


Nothing Gained

by TimeyWimey (WibelyWobely)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibelyWobely/pseuds/TimeyWimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Магнус понял, что Алека никогда нельзя оставлять в баре одного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Gained

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Gained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775362) by [lunalovespudding3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3). 



Алек сидел – один – в баре примитивных. Он знал, что сумеречные охотники никогда туда не ходят. Магнус должен был скоро вернуться, а сейчас он был там в одиночестве.

\- Привет, - послышался женский голос, низкий в попытке обольстить. Алек поднял голову, шокированный, что с ним кто-то так заговорил. Ну, кто-то, кроме Магнуса.

\- Эм, привет, - тихо произнес он.

\- Меня зовут Эллисон, - сказала девушка, медленно протягивая ему руку.

\- Алек, - пробормотал он.

\- Тихоня, верно? – ухмыльнулась она, и он кивнул. – Слушай, надеюсь, что не слишком тороплюсь, но я думаю, что ты милый.

\- Спасибо? – Алек не знал, как реагировать. Только один или два человека в жизни с ним флиртовали, с одним из которых у него были серьезные отношения.

\- Хочешь выпить и получше друг друга узнать? – спросила Эллисон.

\- Слушай, я польщен, - начал Алек, - но…

\- Не говори. У тебя есть девушка?

Алек хмыкнул.

\- Нет, не совсем, - ответил он, хотя Лайтвуд думал о том, что на его парне косметики было больше, чем у девушки его брата.

\- Я так и подумала. Ни одна девушка в здравом уме никогда бы не оставила тебя здесь одного.

Почему он оставил его тут в одиночестве? О, верно. Это из-за того инцидента с феей и другой феей, а эта вражда, зная фей, могла продолжаться вечно. Магнус обещал, что разберется за час, но этот час был очень длинный. 

\- Итак, расскажи что-нибудь о себе, Алек, - почти промурлыкала Эллисон.

\- Я, эм, не очень-то разговариваю с людьми, - ответил он, пытаясь указать ей, что действительно хотел бы остаться один.

\- О, почему нет? – хныкнула она. – Уверена, тебе есть о чем рассказать.

Алек пытался что-то ответить, но в этот момент в помещении показалась Изабель. Конечно же, Изабель бы там появилась. Изабель всегда рядом. Она подняла бровь, когда заметила Алека и девушку, что практически вешалась на него. Эллисон также увидела Изабель.

\- Думала, ты сказал, что у тебя нет девушки, - надулась она.

\- Нет. Это моя сестра, - нахмурился он. Алек пытался удержаться, чтобы не произнести Изабель одними губами «помоги», и ему это удалось, разве что чуть-чуть. – Слушай, Эллисон, ты кажешься милой, - попытался он. Но она не слушала.

\- Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне о себе то, что больше никто не знает? – предложила она. Взгляд Алека все еще был направлен на сестру, которая теперь ухмылялась.

\- Ну, он бывает очень чувствителен в районе левого уха, - послышалось у самого уха. Голос был мелодичен, и по спине Алека всякий раз пробегались мурашки, когда он его слышал.

\- А ты кто такой? – хмуро вставила Эллисон. – Я разговаривала с ним.

\- Да, но он думал обо мне. Магнус Великолепный. Приятно с вами познакомиться. – Это действительно был Магнус, он подкрался к Алеку, словно кот. – А теперь, знаю, что Александр очень привлекателен, но боюсь, он уже занят.

\- Но он же говорил, что у него нет девушки, - довольно неприятно произнесла Эллисон.

\- Я должен надеяться, что нет. Видишь ли, я его парень.

\- Ты – но – что?! 

\- Я гей, - сказал ей Алек.

Она издала тихое «ах», а затем ушла прочь, крикнув «здорово» через плечо.

\- Напомни мне больше никогда не оставлять тебя одного, - прошептал Магнус, выводя Алека из бара.

\- С радостью.


End file.
